


Saving a friend

by Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs
Summary: Arin is.. not having the best time. Dan and Brian fix that.





	Saving a friend

"That was awesome!" Dan proclaimed wrapping an arm around Brian's shoulders. They had just finished their Ninja Sex Party performance.

Brian removed the cloth covering his mouth, "Yeah, the crowd really liked us."

"Hell yeah!" Dan exclaimed, "We should celebrate!"

"Maybe we could go to a bar," Brian suggested.

"Or...." Dan said, stretching out the word.

"Or?" Brian asked. This could never end well.

"Strip club!" Dan exclaimed, happily.

"Why?" Brian asked, generally curious.

"Because," Dan exclaimed, "When's the last time we went to a strip club?"

Brian let out a groan, "Fine."

"Yay!" Dan exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to their dressing room. The two got changed out of their stage clothes. Dan ended up in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a music note on it. Brian wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Dan looked at the two in a mirror.

"We look good," He commented. Brian then rubbed his face with a groan causing Dan to laugh.

* * *

 

The two entered the strip club to be bombarded with loud music. Something that had mostly a decent beat and not much else. There was a bar on the left side of the room that was serving drinks. There was a stage with three poles on it and curtain in the back pass a walk way to the center stage. The stage was surrounded by chairs and passed the stage were rooms guarded by a red curtain. For people who didn't sit in the chairs there was two to three booths for sitting.

"Let's go sit," Dan said loudly do Brian could hear. Brian nodded and they went to sit in booth.

After sitting for a while Dan got up. "I'm gonna get drinks, do you want anything?" He asked.

"Water's fine," Brian said. Dan nodded and left. Brian looked around, bored. His eyes landed on the stage. There were two women up there in fish tail thigh highs, black heels, and black panties and bras. The two stood at the side while the center was left empty. Brian watched as they danced.

"Hey Brian!" Danny exclaimed, holding drinks and causing him to jump, "You enjoying the show?"

"Y-yeah" Brian said, regaining his composure.

"Great!" Dan said and laughed. A loud speaker interrupted Dan's laughter and the music.

_"Now, for the main attraction, Egoraptor!"_

"Main attraction?" Brian asked, earning a shrug from Dan. The rest of the strip club to be happy as they cheered and wolf-whistled. The music had come back on but it was a different song. Suddenly their eyes followed the lights that were dimmed and directed to the center stage, as the original two girls got off to walk around the strip club. The curtain in the back opened to reveal a small girl. She had short, brown hair with a blond highlight on one side. She word pastel pink heels with bows on them and matching pastel pink thigh highs with small bows on the top. Her bikini was also pastel pink with a small bow on the waist line. Though it seemed that the top park of the bikini didn't have to do too much work. She strut down the walk way, purposefully rubbing her thighs together. She knew where people would look.

When she met the center pole, she started grinding down on it while holding on it. She bent down completely, allowing her hair to cover her face. She then slowly went up, making sure to grab everyone's attention. Dan and Brian couldn't look away. She was amazing. 

Once she was done, and the original two went back and Egoraptor went to the floor. Brian checked the clock and it read _1 am._

"Dan," Brian said, "It's one am." Brian looked over to Dan, only to see him flushed.

"W-what?" Dan asked, looking back at him.

"Dan, you okay?" Brian asked.

"I- um- yeah.." Dan rubbed his neck, still flushed. Brian had never seen him like this. He wanted to push on but didn't. Instead he looked slightly passed Adam and saw Egoraptor taking a large man passed one of the side curtains with a smirk. Even with the heels the man head a head on her.

"Wanna go home?" Brian asked.

"Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never been to a strip club so if I could get info that would be great.


End file.
